Spring: bring back my love
by yuuna hihara
Summary: Summary: 5 tahun berlalu, 4 musim pun telah berlalu  begitu saja walau begitu aku tetap selalu mencintaimu..


_**Spring: bring back my love**_

**Disclaimer:**_ Yuuna bukan yang empunya Bleach, kalau Bleach punya Yuuna jadinya Full IchiRuki :D. Om Tite Kubo emang keren buat Characeter ^^b_

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romantic/Humor**

**Warning: **_Mungkin banyak Typo dan kesalahan, Yuu minta maaf karena Yuu hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak sempurna dan sering salah _

**Summary: **_5 tahun berlalu, 4 musim pun telah berlalu begitu saja walau begitu aku tetap selalu mencintaimu.._

_Dalam rangka IchiRuki days Gomen Yuu telat update dikarenakan modem yang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama __ dan juga beberapa hal mengganjal laiinnnya *Yuu ditabok Readers karena banyak alasan*_

_Fic ini Yuu dedikasikan buat banyak Author pendukung AIO _

_**Astrella Kurosaki**__ : As-chan yang selalu bikin Yuu semangat :D_

_**Sarah-Hitsugaya**__: ImoutouQ yang selalu bikin yuu-chan geleng2 kalau udah berdebat sama As-chan tapi selalu buat Yuu tertawa, arigatou ImoutouQ _

_**Aizawa Ayumu**__ : Terima kasih Ai-chan yang selalu membimbing Yuu-chan :3_

aiNeko-Haru_: Taichou! Yang suka bikin tertawa dan bikin semangat dukung IchiRuki _

**NicaTeef**: IchiRuki forever benar kan Nica? :D

_My real nee-chan "__**Ruth Astiti**__" __ Happy Birthday to you __ i know it's hard but we know Grandma and Grandpa in the better place know :')_

_Ham-ham: Happy Birthday Ham __ walaupun dirimu bukan Author :p ini fic yang pertama kupersembahkan buatmu juga, masih ada 1 nya lagi dan Yuuri tetap punya Yuuna :p_

_Oke silahkan menikmati _

_**Spring: Bring back my love**_

_**By **____**Yuuna Hihara**_

_**Bleach**____**Tite Kubo**_

_Kini tak dapat lagi kulihat bayangannya.._

_Langkah kakinya..._

_Tubuh mungilnya..._

_Ocehannya..._

_Suaranya..._

_Itu semua hanya karena aku lemah..._

_Namun.._

_Walaupun berapa musim telah berlalu ku akan tetap mencintainya_

_Karena kau _

_Yang telah mengubah duniaku_

_Rukia..._

Kehidupan Ichigo setelah kehilangan kekuatannya berjalan normal seperti sedia kala. Kini Ichigo tak dapat melihat roh-roh gentayangan lagi apalagi Hollow. Kekuatannya telah hilang, benar-benar hilang kini Ia bukanlah seorang subtitute Shinigami lagi. Entah kenapa Ia rindu saat Rukia memarahinya karena tidak teliti, saat Rukia melepaskan Roh dari tubuhnya, saat Ia berusaha menyelamatkan Rukia, Saat Ia bertarung berdampingan dengan Rukia dan saling menjaga. Yang ia rasakan hanya satu hal Ia Rindu Rukia. Tak terasa 5 tahun telah berlalu

At Seiterei

Rukia memandang semua dokumen yang terpampang di mejanya. Kini Ia telah menjadi seorang Taichou divisi 5 menggantikan Aizen, namun jabatan yang tinggi tetap saja tak membuatnya senang. Entah kenapa Ia lebih senang saat di Karakura dulu walaupun hanya tinggal di lemari sempit Ichigo. "Hufttt" Rukia ucap Rukia sambil membereskan dokumen yang baru saja diselesaikannya. Rukia berjalan menuju jendela dan menutupnya. "Senja tiba ya" ucap Rukia dengan lirih angin menerpa wajahnya dan membuat rambutnya sedikit berantakan, dengan pelan disingkirkannya rambut yang menganggu pandangannya itu. Rukia berjalan menuju menara soukyoku, menara yang penuh kenangan. Terlihat palang yang rusak akibat pertarungan beberapa tahun lalu. "Ichigo, apa kehidupanmu menjadi lebih baik sekarang?" guman Rukia sambil bersandar pada menara yang dulu hampir merenggut nyawanya dulu.

"Sedang bernostalgia ya?" ucap Seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Rukia.

"Hm..begitulah Abarai Taichou" ucap Rukia dengan nada menggoda.

"Hei kau Kuchiki Taichiou!" balas Renji "bilang Renji Taichou saja kenapa sih?" protes Renji.

"Hahahah Iya...iya Renji Taichou" ledek Rukia

"Nah gitu kan lebih baik dasar Midget Taichou" ejek Renji.

"Heii apa kau bilang? Aku tidak Midget tapi hanya kurang tinggi" kini gantian Rukia yang protes

"Hahaha.. sama saja" bela Renji

"Cih, semakin lama kau menjadi mirip Ichigo! Suka mengangguku!" desis Rukia sambil membuang muka. Ntah kenapa kini Ia semakin merindukan Ichigo, pancaran mata Rukia kini memancarkan pandangan Kosong seperti merindukan seseorang. Renji yang mengetahui bahwa Rukia sangat merindukan Ichigo hanya bisa menghela nafas memang benar bahwa selama 5 tahun pun Rukia tak dapat melupakan Ichigo.

"Kau merindukannya ya?" ucap Renji miris

"He? Apa maksudmu Renji?" ucap Rukia bingung

"Ya tak usah berbohong atau berakting menjadi nona Kuchiki di hadapanku Rukia" ucap Renji

"Heheheh dasar kau Renji" ucap Rukia

"Pergilah, temui dia" ucap Renji

"Hm percuma, dia tak dapat melihatku lagi"

"Begitu, coba temui saja dia. Setidaknya kau dapat melihatnya kan?" hibur Renji

"Oh iya ya, kenapa aku sampai lupa begini" ucap Rukia sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tidak berketombe itu –Ya iyalah masah nona keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki ketombean?- *Yuu dihajar Rukia*

"Hm pergilah!" ucap Renji sambil memasukan kembali kotak yang sedari tadi digenggamnya di belakang tubuhnya

"Arigatou Renji, semoga suatu saat kau menemukan wanita yang kau cintai. Beruntung sekali wanita itu" goda Rukia

"Ha..ha..ha" Renji hanya tertawa hambar melihat sosok Rukia yang menghilang kembali ke Kuchiki mansion

"Huu gagal ya Abarai" ucap Rangiku yang habis sembunyi bersama Hinamori, Toushirou,Ikakku,Yumichika dan Kira juga Hisagi.

"Semangat Abarai-kun" hibur Hinamori

"Kasihan sekali kau Abarai" komentar Toushirou dengan gaya cool-nya

"Hahahah ditolak..ditolak" ledek Ikakku "Meskipun sudah menjadi Taichou tetap saja kau tidak bisa mengalahakan Ichigo Kurosaki" tambah Ikakku

"Cih, kalian mau menghiburku atau menghinaku hah?" balas Renji galak

"Dua duanya mungkin" komentar Hisagi

"Sudahlah kasihan juga Abarai-taichou" bela Yumichika "lebih baik kau kejar gadis di Karakura yang bernama Tatsuki itu" tambah Yumichika sambil membenarkan bulu matanya yang melilit tak karuan *?* (Yuu di cincang Yumichika)

"Aaapa kau bilang? Tatsuki?" ucap Renji dengan muka merah yang membuat Rangiku,Hinamori,Toushirou,Kira,Hisagi,Ikakku,dan Yumichika tersenyum gaje "Next Target ARISAWA TATSUKI" ucap Mereka dalam hati bersamaan.

Karakura Town

"uhuk uhuk uhuk, hwaaa Yumi gak mau disuntik" rengek seorang anak kecil di sebuah klinik

"Aduuh Yumi jangan bandel donk" terlihat seorang ibu-ibu kewalahan mengurusi anaknya yang rewel tidak mau disuntik.

"Nah, Yumi-chan kau mau sembuh tidak?" ucap sang dokter, anak kecil itu hanya mengangguk

"Yumi-chan takut di suntik?"

"Yumi takut melihat jarum"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Yumi tidak akan dokter suntik. Tapi janji, habiskan obatnya ya? Walau terasa pahit" bujuk dokter tersebut

"Baiklah Yumi janji" ucap anak kecil tersebut.

"Maaf dokter Kurosaki, merepotkan anda" ucap Ibu tersebut

"ah tidak apa-apa" ucap dokter berambut Oranye nyentrik tersebut.

"Terima kasih banyak dokter, Yumi janji Yumi akan segera minum obat" ucap anak kecil berambut pink tersebut yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan klinik bersama ibunya.

"Hufff ahkirnya selesai juga" ucap Ichigo

"Kurosaki-kun sibuk sekali ya?" ucap Orihime yang kini menjadi suster di Klinik yang diwariskan Issin kepada Ichigo.

"Begitulah, hei anak tadi mirip anak kecil yang biasa bersama Kenpanchi itu ya?" kenang Ichigo

"Ah, maksud Kurosaki-kun Yachiru-chan? Iya rambut mereka sama-sama merah muda" ucap Orihime sambil tersenyum sambil membereskan peralatan.

"Bagaimana kabar mereka ya?" guman Ichigo

"Kurosaki-kun merindukan mereka ya?" ucap Orihime

"Ya apalagi 'dia' yang bawel itu" guman Ichigo lirih namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Orihime

"Apakah ia pernah datang Inoue?" tanya Ichigo

"Hm.." tampak Orihime sedang berfikir sejenak "sepertinya tidak. Terahkir kali yang kulihat datang adalah Abarai-kun dengan pakaian Shinigami tapi menggunakan Haori. Mungkinkah?" ucap Orihime "terahkir kulihat Kuchiki-san adalah saat berpisah dengan Kurosaki-kun" tambah Orihime

"Begitu ya? Sudah lama tak kudengar kabarnya dan kabar mereka" ucap Ichigo sambil melepas jas dokter yang dari tadi dikenakannya.

"Ah, kau tak dapat melupakan Kuchiki-san ya? Kurosaki-kun padahal sudah 5 tahun berlalu" guman Orihime sangat pelan dan lirih sehingga tak terdengar oleh Ichigo sambil meletakan alat tensi ke dalam lemari. Setelah beres-beres Orihimepun pamit pulang, tinggalah Ichigo sendirian. Karin dan Yuzu yang memilih sekolah di Tokyo membuat Issin membeli Rumah di Tokyo dan tinggal bersama Karin dan Yuzu yang secara otomatis membuat Ichigo harus tinggal sendirian di Karakura. Sebenarnya bisa saja Ichigo praktek di Tokyo, namun menurutnya praktek di Karakura lebih menyenangkan daripada di Tokyo yang berpenduduk padat itu.

"Hwaa tak ada makanan" gerutu Ichigo sambil mengecek dapurnya. Rupanya Hujan menguyur kota Karakura membuat seluruh penduduk Karakura malas buat beraktivitas di luar rumah. "Hah terpaksa deh harus keluar" gerutu Ichigo sambil mengambil mantel dan payung.

"Aku benci hujan" runtuk Ichigo sambil terus berjalan ke supermarket terdekat, perutnya yang sedari tadi berontak membuatnya mau tidak mau harus keluar mencari makanan. "DEG!" ketika melewati sebuah taman. "sensasi ini" guman Ichigo, namun ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak mungkin sudah 5 tahun, sepertinya aku terlalu lelah hari ini" tambah Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju supermarket terdekat. Tampak perutnya kali ini benar-benar tak dapat diajak berkerjasama.

"Bodoh! Itu aku" guman Rukia sambil mengikuti Ichigo secara diam-diam. Sejak kehilangan kekuatannya Ichigo tak dapat kaagi meraskan kehadiran 'mahluk halus' maupun Shinigami yang mampir ke Karakura, Ichigo benar-benar menjadi seseorang yang normal tanpa kekuatan apapun namun itu membuat Ichigo sendiri merasa 'hampa'.

Hujan salju yang mengguyur kota Karakura tampaknya akan berlangsung lama, terlihat dari derasnya hujan salju yang turun. Ichigo mempercepat langkahnya, keputusannya tak mengendarai mobilnya sepertinya salah "aku benci Hujan salju" guman Ichigo lagi sambil memasuki supermarket yang berada dekat di rumahnya dan memilih bebeapa makanan instan kemudian segera kembali ke rumah *  
Author malas ngetiknya-plakk!-*

"Masih tak dapat melihatku ya, Ichigo" Guman Rukia sedih namun tetap masih mengikuti Ichigo walaupun hujan deras membasahi tubuh mungilnya yang mulai mengigil. "Sudah 5 tahun dan semua tak berubah" ucap Rukia yang tidak dapat di dengar Ichigo.

Ichigo mempercepat langkahnya agar cepat sampai ke Rumah. Namun tiba-tiba Ichigo merasakan sesuatu..

"Sensasi ini.." guman Ichigo yang tiba-tiba berhenti membuat Rukia membentur tubuh Ichigo dan terpental agak jauh.

"Aduuhh" kalau berhenti bilang-bilang dong! "Dasar Jeruk Baka" teriak Rukia.

"Aku mendengar seperti seseorang berteriak" ucap Ichigo "tapi dimana?" Ichigo celingak-celinguk melihat ke kanan-kiri namun tak ada seorangpun yang berjalan, Ia hanya sendirian dari tadi. Tiba-tiba payungnya terlepas terkena angin dan jatuh tepat di depan Rukia yang terjatuh

Rukia heran melihat Ichigo yang celingak-celinguk "Mungkinkah?" ucapnya dengan nada senang. "Hoi Ichigo apa kau bisa mendengarku?" ucap Rukia yang sudah berdiri tentunya :p sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Ichigo yang masih celingak-celinguk seperti mencari seseorang.

"Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" Ucap Ichigo sambil mengambil payungnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Rukia yang berdiri menatap Ichigo sendu, tak terasa air mata mengalir dari kedua pipinya, "Ternyata tetap saja tak berubah" ucap Rukia yang kemudian berbalik dan memasuki gerbang kembali ke Soul Society.

"Tadaima" ucap Ichigo saat memasuki rumahnya yang kosong. Segera diletakannya mantelnya yang basah di tempat cucian (A/n:Ichigo jadi Rajin ya), Ichigo pun memasukan makanan yang dibelinya di Supermarket ke Microwave. Sejak hidup sendiri Ichigo lebih sering makan, makanan instan dengan alasan sejuta umat "Lebih praktis" walaupun Yuzu akan mengomelinya jika tahu makanan Onii-chan nya tidak sehat!.

Ichigo merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur, kasur yang sama dengan 5 tahun yang lalu (A/n: antara awet dan pelit beli kasur baru niih Ichigo). Tiba-tiba saja matanya tertuju pada fotonya dan Rukia yang diambil pada saat liburan musim panas 5tahun lalu. "Rukia, apa kabarmu ya Midget? Aku merindukanmu tahu! Kau menghilang sebelum aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang ingin kusampaikan dari dulu" ucap Ichigo sambil mengambil dan menatap gambar Rukia yang sedang tersenyum riang di foto tersebut

**Flashback**

"Hei Ichigo alat ini ajaib" ucap Rukia kagum setelah memegang kamera.

"Apa bagusnya? Itu hanya sebuah kamera digital" balas Ichigo asal

"Tapi alat ini bisa mengambil gambar diri kita beberapa waktu lalu, alat ini keren sekali" ucap Rukia terkagum-kagum

"Cih, memangnya di Soul Society tidak ada kamera apa? Percuma donk Nii-sama mu yang kaya itu tapi untuk membeli kamera saja tidak mampu" ledek Ichigo

"Enak saja kau menghina Nii-sama! Nii-sama tidak akan membeli barang-barang yang menurutnya tidak beguna tahu!" ucap Rukia dengan nada ngambek yang membuat Ichigo merasa bersalah

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf sebagai gantinya tersenyumlah Rukia. Kita ambil gambar, oke?" ucap Ichigo sambil mengarahkan kamera ke wajahnya dan Rukia

Secara alami Rukia menunjukan senyuman yang jarang ditunjukannya

"1..2..3.. SIAP!"

CKLIK! (sfx: suara kamera :D)

"Ichigo lihat-lihat" ucap Rukia senang seperti anak kecil

"Iya.. sabar donk" ucap Ichigo " niih hasilnya, bagus juga" guman Ichigo sambil mengarahkan layar LCD ke Rukia.

"Waah bagus sekali Ichigo, kau berbakat menggunakan alat ini" ucap Rukia kagum

"Hah, kalau itu siih semua orang bisa!" ucap Ichigo dengan muka Blushing

"keren sekali ya?" Ucap Rukia "Seandainya saja kita dapat merekam waktu dan mengaturnya sesuka kita" guman Rukia dengan nada sedih

"Buat apa? Bukankah masa lalu akan membuat kita mengenang masa-masa yang sedih" balas Ichigo.

"ehm.. ya itu benar, tetapi ada kala rasanya ingin memutar waktu kembali Ichigo" ucap Rukia

"Buat apa?" tanya Ichigo bingung

"Rahasia" ucap Rukia sambil merebut kamera dari tangan Ichigo dan mencoba memotret hal-hal di sekitarnya

"Cih, dasar Midget" ucap Ichigo sambil mengejar Rukia

**End of flashback**

"Ingin memutar masa lalu, hah Rukia" ucap Ichigo kini diliriknya lemari yang dulu ditempati Rukia. Ichigo menutup kedua bola matanya yang sudah lelah, tak terasa setetes air keluar dari bola matanya yang tertutup "Cih, aku ini ternyata lemah tanpamu!" guman Ichigo sebelum masuk ke dunia mimpi.

XxXXxx

Rukia memasuki mansion Kuchiki dengan langkah gontai

"Hwaa Rukia nee-chan" teriak seorang anak kecil berambut hitam pendek

"Lho Sakura-chan kok belum tidur?" ucap Rukia sambil mengelus-elus kepala Sakura keponakannya.

"Aduuh Sakura, jangan menganggu Rukia-chan dong" ucap SoiFon sambil menggendong Sakura

"Ha.. tidak apa-apa SoiFon-nee" ucap Rukia dengan nada agak lesu

"Kenapa Rukia? Bukannya kau baru pulang dari Karakura?" tanya SoiFon yang kini telah menjadi nyonya Kuchiki.

"Hm..ya begitulah, ternyata masih belum berubah" Ucap Rukia dengan nada sedih

"Istirahatlah Rukia, kau masih capek kan?" ucap SoiFon yang khawatir dengan keadaan Rukia.

"Ehm baiklah, Nah Sakura-chan. Rukia-nee istirahat dulu ya besok baru kita main lagi" ucap Rukia sambil mengecup dahi keponakannya yang berusia 4 tahun namun sangat bijak itu.

"Ka-san Rukia-nee, kenapa?" ucap Sakura menarik-narik kimono SoiFon

"Rukia-nee lagi sedih" ucap SoiFon sambil membenarkan rambut anak tersayangannya yang agak berantakan.

"Kalian belum tidur?" ucap Byakuya yang tiba-tiba nongol kayak Setan (setelah fic selesai Yuu mau di senbonsakura)

"Belum, Kami sedang mencari cara buat menghibur Rukia-chan" ucap SoiFon menjelaskan

"Ada apa dengan Rukia?" tanya Byakuya, yang Ia tahu adiknya baik-baik saja selama ini.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" ucap SoiFon

"Ada apa dengna pemuda itu?" ucap Byakuya bingung

"Kau polos sekali Byakuya!" Ucap SoiFon dengan tawanya

"Hei, kau menghinaku?" ucap Byakuya dengan nada ngambek *?*

"Tidak..tidak..Apakah kau tahu bahwa Rukia mencintai Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"..."

"Aku anggap diammu sebagai jawaban 'iya'."

"Hm ternyata pemuda urakan itu" guman Byakuya semilir angin pun berhembus.

"Cepat masuk nanti Sakura sakit" ucap Byakuya sambil menggendong Sakura putri satu-satunya kedalam kamar yang sudah tertidur di pelukan SoiFon

"Kau memang tak peka Byakuya" ucap SoiFon sambil mengikuti suaminya masuk kedalam mansion dan mengirim sebuah pesan singkat (baca: SMS) Kepada seseorang.

Rukia masuk ke kamarnya dan segera menghempaskan badannya yang terasa lelah. Ichigo masih saja tak dapat melihatnya membuatnya sedih, Rasa kecewa menghampiri Rukia. Rukia menutup kedua matanya tanpa ia sadari ia meneteskan air matanya dan perlahan tapi pasti memasuki alam mimpinya.

xxXXxxXXxx

Mentari pagi masuk melalui celah-celah kamar Ichigo, menembus jendela dan mengusik tidur seorang pemuda dengan rambut bewarna oranye jabriknya. "Uuuhh, sudah pagi rupanya" ucap Ichigo sambil mengacak-acak rambut Oranyenya. Saat hendak turun dari Singgasananya (Baca: kasurnya) sebuah foto terjatuh, rupanya selama semalaman Ichigo tidur sambil memeluk fotonya bersama Rukia semalaman.

"Huh ada-ada saja" ucapnya sambil meletakan foto tersebut di posisi semula diatas meja belajarnya disamping foto mendiang ibunya. Ichigo tersenyum melihat foto tersebut, sungguh kini ia sangat rindu pada sosok Rukia Kuchiki. Entah bagaimana kabarnya sekarang,bagaimana bentuk tubuhnya, Raut mukanya. "Lama-lama aku bisa gila!" ucapnya sambil kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya

"TING TONG"

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pendek berkulit putih bagai salju

"Ah gitu ajah takut, payah lu As!" komentar seseorang gadis berambut agak panjang berpipi chuby

"Sirik ajah lu Sar"

"Apa perlu ku dobrak?" ucap Seorang gadis yang tampilannya seperti laki-laki (Baca: Tomboy) Kalau orang lihat sekilas pasti banyak yang mikir kalau dia adalah seorang laki-laki imut :p

"Jangaan Taichou" omel seseorang lagi kali ini berambut hitam pendek dan berbola mata hitam .

"Aduuh tenang donk semua, kita udah dapet tugas dari nenek Kira niih" ucap salah satu dari gerombolan gadis itu sambil merapikan rambut hitamnya yang panjang

"Iya nih turuti kata Ai-chan donk, demi IchiRuki" ucap seorang lagi yang amat sangat bersemangat dengan rambut pendek sebahu yang dihias dengan bando bewarna violet.

Kini ke-6 gadis tersebut dengan gaya dan stylenya masing-masing berdiri di rumah Ichigo. Membawa sebuah botol kecil yang berisi 'sesuatu'

"Ada berisik apa sih di depan, pagi-pagi juga sudah berisik" tanya Ichigo dalam hatinya. Ichigo pun membukakan pintunya.

CKLEK! (suara pintu dibuka :D)

"Kyaa itu Ichigo!"

"Ini toh yang namanya Ichigo?"

"Benar-benar Oranye"

"Aduuh gimana ngasihnya nih? Sar lu punya ide gak?"

"Duh galak gak ya?"

"Kerutannya permanen ternyata"

Ichigo hanya sweetdrop melihat ke-6 cewek berseragam sekolah di depannya yang langsung berkomentar masing-masing ketika melihatnya membuka pintu. "Ada apa ini?" Tanya Ichigo bingung gara-gara komentar ke-6 gadis ketika melihatnya secara langsung. "Siapa kalian?" sambung Ichigo

"Ah anu..kami dari.." ucap gadis berambut panjang terbata-bata

"Kami dari sekolah" balas Gadis berpipi Chubby

"B-a-g-u-s Sar, sekarang dia pasti mikir kita anak gila!" gerutu As-chan

"he..he..he" gadis berpipi Chuby yang bernama Sarahpun hanya nyegir

"Kami dari Shinmankoku" kali ini gadis berambut hitam pendek angkat bicara

"Yuu-chan ini bukan KKM" protes Nissa sang gadis tomboy

" Kami dari mana itu tak penting! Sekarang minum ini" ucap As-chan yang gak sabaran sambil menyerahkan sebuah botol kepada Ichigo yang sukses membuat Ichigo tambah bingung.

"A..apa ini?" Ucap Ichigo bingung melihat botol bewarna bening yang berisi cairan bewarna merah darah.

"Cerewet, minum saja!" protes Gadis yang berambut sebahu sambil memberikan sebuah kertas pada Ichigo dan ke-6 gadis tersebut menghilang dengan cepat bersamaan .Ichigo yang tak percaya segera keluar rumah memeriksa apakah ke-6 gadis tersebut lari atau BerShunpo? Ichigo mencubit lengannya dan masih terasa sakit " Ini bukan mimpi" ucapnya dalam hati sambil mengamati botol bening tersebut dan masuk kembali kerumahnya

-Di atas langit-

"Untung saja As-chan langsung nyerahiin tuh botol" ucap Nica

"Untung tak ketahuan" balas Yuuna

"Ichigo tuh keren juga ya, pantas Rukia jatuh cinta" komentar Ai-chan

"Iya, sampai si Inoue juga suka tuh." Tambah Nissa

"Tapi kan Ichigo sukanya sama Rukia" balas Nica

"Iya kita kan pendukungnya IchiRuki" tambah As-chan

"IchiRuki forever" teriak Sarah-chan "Tapi..kira-kira ramuan nenek Kira diminum gak ya?

Pertanyaan Sarah-chan sukses membuat ke-5 temannya mematung terdiam kaku.

"He? Pertanyaanku salah ya?" Ucap Sarah-chan sambil membentuk mulutnya huruf 'O' teman-temannya yang lain masih Sweetdrop

xxXXXxx

"Rukia-nee" panggil Sakura riang

"Ohayo Sakura-chan" balas Rukia sambil menggendong keponakannya

"Yeay angkat lebih tinggi" ucap Sakura senang yang digendong oleh Rukia.

"Sakura, jangan merepotkan Rukia-chan" tegur SoiFon

"Baik Kaa-san" Ucap Sakura patuh dan turun dari gendongan Rukia dan masuk kedalam mansion mencari Byakuya.

"Tak apa Soifon-nee" ucap Rukia dengan senyumnya sambil melihat Sakura yang berlari kecil mencari Otou-sannya

"Sudah baikan?" tanya SoiFon

"Ya, begitulah" ucap Rukia sambil memakai Haori dan lambang kapten divisi 5 nya.

"Kembalilah ke Karakura Rukia-chan" Perintah SoiFon

"Hah? Memangnya ada perintah?" Tanya Rukia bingung.

"Tidak ada" ucap SoiFon.

"Ha..ha..ha Jadi buat apa aku kesana SoiFon-nee?" Tanya Rukia.

"Akan ada Hollow yang muncul di Karakura nanti malam, aku baru saja mendapat laporan" ucap SoiFon asal.

"Bukankah ada Shinigami yang bertugas?" balas Rukia bingung dengan kelakuan kakak iparnya yang tidak biasa.

"Ya aku ingin kau mengecek kinerja Shinigami yang berjaga di kota Karakura". Balas SoiFon

"Ooh begitu, baiklah nanti sore aku akan ke Karakura" ucap Rukia yang percaya dan segera meninggalkan SoiFon untuk berangkat ke Divisi 5. Saat sosok Rukia telah menghilang...

"Nenek Kira, aku berhasil membujuknya" ucap SoiFon senang

"Baguslah sisanya serahkan pada kami" ucap Suara di sebrang

"Kali ini harus berhasil"

"Hohohoho kau lupa siapa aku nona Kuchiki SoiFon?"

"Ya, aku tahu kaulah Akira yang tak pernah gagal" ucap Soifon "Dasar miss Perfect"

"Hohoho kita lihat saja nanti apakah kali ini benar-benar perfect atau tidak"

"Ku tunggu berita selanjutnya".

"Baiklah". Dan sambungan telepon tersebut terputus, SoiFon menatap lega layar Hp-nya "Aku tahu kau dapat diandalkan Akira" ucap Soifon dengan senyumnya

"Sepertinya aku melihat ada Konspirasi" ucap Byakuya tiba-tiba yang membuat SoiFon kaget.

"Hei, kau mengagetkanku Byakuya" ucap SoiFon sambil menatap suaminya.

"Kau merencanakan apa buat Rukia?" tanya Byakuya penasaran

"Lihat saja nanti" ucap SoiFon dengan nada misterius

"Apapun itu aku tau kau pasti memberikan yang terbaik" ucap Byakuya sambil mengecup kecil bibir SoiFon yang membuat SoiFon blushh.

"Iiih Oka-san, Outou-san" ucap Sakura yang kaget melihat ayah dan Ibu tersayangnya sedang bermesraan membuat Byakuya maupun SoiFon tertawa melihat ekspresi buah hati mereka.

xxXXxx

"Momo, ada dokumen lain yang harus diselesaikan?" tanya Rukia pada Fukutaichounya Hinamori momo.

"Ada Taichou, tapi anda dapat melanjutkannya besok" ucap Momo.

"Kuselesaikan hari ini saja, bagaimana?" pinta Rukia.

"Hei, ada apa dengan Rukia Taichou?" goda Momo. Rukia yang digoda hanya nyegir saja " Tak apa kan sekali-kali Taichoumu ini rajin?" ucap Rukia yang disambut tawa oleh Momo yang sudah tahu semua Rencana SoiFon mempertemukan Ichigo dan Rukia kembali. Kini Rukia kembali mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen yang harus diselesaikan olehnya sebagai Taichou pengganti Aizen.

"Kalau lelah istrirahatlah Taichou" ucap Momo sambil menuangkan teh dan memberikannya pada Rukia

"Aku tidak lelah kok, lagipula aku akan berangkat ke Karakura lagi nanti sore" ucap Rukia sambil menerima teh dan meminumnya perlahan "Hei, teh buatanmu semakin enak" puji Rukia yang membuat Momo tersipu malu "Rukia Taichou terlalu memuji saja".

"Aku berkata jujur kok" ucap Rukia dengan gaya polosnya yang disambut oleh senyuman hangat dari Momo "Arigatou Rukia Taichou" ucap Momo.

XxXXxx

Ichigo membuka kertas pemberian salah satu rombongan dari gadis yang menemuinya tadi pagi.

"_Kami tahu semua perasaanmu, kehilangan seseorang yang berharga._

_Kau terlalu banyak memikul beban di pundakmu,_

_Kami tahu kau merindukannya, Kau ingin melihatnya lagi bukan? Kau ingin melindunginya lagi bukan? _

_Kami tahu kau peduli pada Kuchiki Rukia_

_Minumlah, didalamnya bukanlah racun yang akan membunuhmu. _

_Memang ada efeknya sih, tapi setelah itu kami yakin kau akan berterima kasih pada kami._

_Kami mendukungmu!_

_Ps: Pergilah ke taman kota pukul 5 sore hari ini_

_With Love,_

_IR forever _

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya membaca surat yang diberikan, antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Di dalam surat mereka berani bersumpah minuman ini bukanlah racun. Kenapa mereka bisa tahu kalau Ichigo merindukan Rukia? Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal tapi ketombean (Yuu dihajar Ichigo). Untung saja hari ini Minggu sehingga Ichigo ridak praktik seperti biasanya, dengan keteguhan hati yang kuat *halah bahasanya* Ichigo meminum cairan dalam botol kecil tersut dalam sekali teguk. Sesaat setelah meminum cairan tersebut Ichigo merasa pusing, Ia melihat segala sesuatunya menjadi 2 karena ada bayangannya, badannya terasa sakit. Ichigo berjalan menju sofa, dan menjatuhkan diri ke sofa sesaat sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran karena kepala dan badannya yang terasa sakit.

"Bagaimana Nica? Sudah diminum?" tanya Ai-chan

"Ntahlah yang kulihat dia kembali tertidur" ucap Nica yang mengintip lewat jendela fentilasi

"Hoi kalian, buat apa ngintip diluar?" tanya Nissa yang sudah berada di dalam dan membuka jendela rumah Ichigo

"Lho? Nissa-chan bisa masuk dari mana?" tanya Yuuna

"Dari sana" ucap Nissa santai sambil melihat pintu yang sudah tak ada bentuknya lagi (Baca: jadi serpihan )

Ke-5 gadis tersebut menigkuti arah tangan Nissa yang menunjuk pintu yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi sejak 5 menit yang lalu

"A..Apa?" teriak mereka bersamaan, sedangkan sang pelaku hanya ber'smirk'saja dan kembali menyusuri rumah Ichigo dengan santainya.

"Nissa-Chan! Tanggung jawab! Ucap Sarah-chan

"Ah itu? Gampang ntar ajah deeh" balas Nissa santai

"Pokoknya Nissa-chan yang tanggung jawab!" Omel As-chan

"Beres deeh " ucap Nissa dengan gaya santainya.

"Dasar Nissa-chan gak tanggung-tanggung ngerusaknya" guman Nica sambil memasuki rumah Ichigo.

"Waah Rumah si jeruk lumayan rapi juga yaa" Ai-chan kagum (A/n: Ai hati-hati kalau Ichi banguun jangan panggil jeruk yaa itu TABU :D)

"Hei jangan lama-lama periksa botolnya" perintah Yuuna

"sepertinya diminum deh" guman As-chan dengan gaya detective

"Habis bersih!" tambah Sarah-Chan dengan gaya detective juga

"kalau begitu..." guman Nissa

"Misi kita berhasil" teriak As,Sarah, Yuuna, Nica, Nissa, dan Ai bersamaan

xxXXxx

Rukia membereskan dokumen yang telah diselesaikannya sebagai Taichou. "Uuuh melelahkan juga yaa" keluh Rukia sambil memberikan dokumen-dokumen tersebut kepada Momo "Sudah kuselesaikan" ucap Rukia senang kepada Momo yang disambut senyuman oleh Momo "Arigatou Rukia taichou".

Rukia meninggalkan divisinya dan segera memasuki gerbang menuju Kota Karakura (Yuu lupa nama gerbangnya).Sesampainya di Karakura jam menunjukan pukul 4 sore , Rukia segera memasuki toko Urahara. Ntah kenapa Rukia disuruh SoiFon untuk mampir ke toko Urahara dulu.

"Permisi" ucap Rukia halus namun tak ada jawaban

"Kau sudah datang Rukia Kuchiki, ah atau harus kusebut Kuchiki Taichou?" ucap Urahara dengan gaya khasnya.

"Hwaa, kau mengagetkanku Urahara!" protes Rukia "Panggil aku Rukia saja!" sambung Rukia

"Hohoho iya..iya Rukia" ucap Urahara

"Terus kenapa aku harus langsung kesini?" tanya Rukia to the point "Bukankah lebih gampang jika aku langsung saja menemui Shinigami yang bertuga?"

"Ya itu.. aku diminta SoiFon untuk membuat sebuah barang bagi putrinya", ucap Urahara asal

"Buat Sakura-chan? Apa itu?".

"Ya aku diminta dibuatkan sebuah kalung buat keponakanmu itu, tapi kalung tersebut belum jadi" ucap Urahara spontan

"Oh..begitu" ucap Rukia dengan polosnya. "Baiklah nanti kuambil sekarang aku menemui Shinigami yang bertugas itu dulu " ucap Rukia sambil meninggalkan Urahara yang udah keringet dingin *?*

Rukia bershunpo menuju taman kota, Ia merasakan reiatsu dari Shinigami yang bertugas di taman tersebut. Namun tak disangka yang di dapatnya bukannlah seorang Shinigami yang ditemuinya namun seekor Hollow yang siap menerkam roh seorang anak kecil.

"Tolong aku!" teriak anak kecil tersebut.

"Sial" ucap Rukia sambil menebaskan Zanpakutounya dan mengenai kepala Hollow tersebut, Namun tak diduga Hollow tersebut malah makin mengamuk dan mengejar Rukia yang telah segera menebas Hollow tersebut dengan serangan cepat, dan Hilanglah Hollow tersebut. Setelah Hollow tersebut menghilang, Rukia dihadang dengan banyaknya Hollow yang muncul dilangit bebarengan membuat Rukia kerepotan menghadapinya "Cih ada apa ini?" ucap Rukia sambil menebas Hollow yang terus datang silih berganti. Walaupun kini Rukia sudah menjadi seorang Taichou tapi melawan Hollow yang terus datang menyerangnya bertubi-tubi jugalah sangat merepotkan bagi Rukia.

"Gomen Kuchiki-san" ucap seseorang dibalik semak-semak yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya oleh Rukia.

xxXXXxx

"Uhh pusing" Guman Ichigo sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. "DEG!" sebuah sensasi seperti tekanan Roh yang hebat menghampiri tubuh Ichigo. Ichigo masih mengenggam kertas yang dibacanya sebelum pingsan. Dengan segera Ichigo menyambar jaket dan keluar dari rumahnya menuju taman kota. Ichigo tercengang saat baru saja keluar dari rumah, ia dapat merasakan tekanan Roh diseluruh penjuru kota Karakura. Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan siapa saja ke-6 gadis yang menjumpainya dan memberi ramuan aneh Ichigo dapat merasakan sensasi saat menjadi Shinigami lagi.

"Hikss hwaa tolong aku" teriak seorang gadis cilik yang rantai di dadanya telah terputus.

"Kau..Roh?" ucap Ichigo tak percaya

"Hiks...hiks kakak dapatkah kakak menolongku?" tanya gadis cilik tersebut.

"Ya, aku akan menolongmu tenanglah" ucap Ichigo kemudian Ia mendengar raungan Hollow dan Reiatsu yang dikenalnya "Reiatsu ini?" guman Ichigo. Ia kenal Reiatsu yang satu ini, reiatsu yang sudah lama dirindukannya bukan yang dirindukannya bukanlah reiatsunya namun pemilik Reiatsu ini. Ichigo yakin reiatsu tersebut adalah milik Rukia namun terasa lebih besar daripada dulu. "Tetaplah disini kalau bisa bersembunyilah" perintah Ichigo pada roh gadis cilik tersebut, kemudian berlari menuju taman. Namun saat Ichigo hendak sampai menuju taman, ia dihadang oleh seekor *?* Hollow

"Cih minggir kau" ucap Ichigo

"Grrr baumu sedap anak muda, tampaknya kau juga dapat melihatku" ucap Hollow tersebut

"Minggir kau" ucap Ichigo yang geram karena langkahnya dihadang oleh seekor Hollow

"hohoho tak akan sebelum aku memakanmu" guman Hollow tersebut sambil menyerang Ichigo namun segera dihindari Ichigo, Ichigo tak melihat tentakel Hollow tersebut yang menyerangnya dari belakang dan membuatnya terpental kebelakang.

"Butuh bantuan Kurosaki?" ucap seseorang dengan kipasnya lengkap dengan pasukannya yang hanya 3 orang (Sfx: Glodaks)

"Urahara?" tanya Ichigo tak percaya

"Telan ini"ucap Tessai sambil memasukan sebuah pil pada Ichigo, segera saja Ichigo berubah menjadi seorang Shinigami lagi lengkap dengan Zangetsu di tangannya

"Ini?" ucap Ichigo tak percaya

"Uhuk..uhuk HWAA kenapa baru sekarang aku digunakan, Dimana nee-san" ucap Tubuh Ichigo yang kita ketahui siapa yang berada di dalam.

~Yang jawab Kon ntar dapet hadiah dari Yuu di ahkir acara *?*~

"Kon?" Ucap Ichigo tak percaya

"Tentu saja ini aku" ucap Kon

"Bagaimana rasanya setelah 5 tahun tak menjadi Shinigami Ichigo?" tanya Urahara

"Hahaha agak aneh namun aku merasa bersemangat" ucap Ichigo dengan semangat 95 *?* sambil menebas Hollow yang tadi menghalanginya bertemu dengan Rukia.

"Selamat bersenang-senang Kurosaki" ucap Urahara dengan senyum misteriusnya

"Tentu saja" ucap Ichigo dengan senyumannya dan segera bershunpo ke tempat Rukia (Dengan background sound : Number one XD)

"Kalian keluarlah" ucap Urahara dengan gaya khasnya

"Ahkirnya bisa keluar juga" ucap Nica sambil meregangkan badannya

"Capek juga ngumpet terus" tambah Sarah-chan

"Ayoo kita lihat mereka" tambah Nissa

"Ayooo!" teriak Ai-chan bersemangat

"IchiRuki forever" teriak As-chan

"And never end" ucap Yuuna dengan semangat 1995 (A/n: Yuu semangat waktu ngetik bagian ini)

"Hohohoho" tawa Urahara

"Daripada kita disini kenapa kita tidak ketaman saja?" usul Jinta

"Ayoo!" teriak 6 gadis tersebut dengan semangat baja membara *?* dan mereka semua pun melihat adegan di taman menyusul Ichigo.

xxXXXxx

"Tekanan Roh ini" ucap Rukia yang agak kelelahan melawan Hollow yang terus berdatangan.

"Yo Rukia" sapa Ichigo, santai dengan Zangetsu di pundaknya dan matahati terbenam membuat wajahnya terlihat makin tampan.

"I..ichi..go? Kau?" ucap Rukia terbata tak percaya. Tak disadarinya ada Hollow yang hendak menyerangnya, tapi dengan segera Rukia menebasnya, kekuatan Rukia sebagai Taichou tak dapat diragukan lagi sekarang.

"Wow reaksimu semakin bagus Rukia" puji

"Cih, jangan sembarangan memanggilku Rukia jeruk, kau harus memanggilku Rukia Taichou" ucap Rukia dengan nada menggoda.

"Sombong sekali kau Midget" ucap Ichigo

"Apa kau bilang? Berani sekali kau menghina Seorang Taichou! Dasar Jeruk strawberry!" balas Rukia

"Hei ini asli dan Namaku bukan Strawberry!" ucap Rukia dan Ichigo yang melupakan kehadiran Hollow-hollow disekitarnya membuat semuanya sweetdropp termasuk para Hollow. Ternyata melepas Kerinduan ala Ichigo dan Rukia adalah dengan adu mulut seperti biasa yang dulu mereka lakukan.

"Hei mereka ini.." ucap Nissa dengan gaya coolnya

"Sepertinya tak bisa berubah.." tambah As-chan

"Yaa ini sih ciri khasnya mereka" tambah Sarah-chan

"Kalau gak begini kan gak rame" balas Nica

"Gak salah kita dukung mereka" ucap Ai-chan

"Ahkirnya mereka dapat bertemu" sambung Yuuna

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita beresiin Hollownya dulu" ucap seseorang yang membuat kelima gadis tersebut menoleh dan menatap sosok tersebut kaget

"Akira-san?"

"Lama tak jumpa juga Akira" sapa Urahara yang disambut jitakan di kepala dari perempuan yang disebut Akira itu.

"Aduuh"

"Itu balasanku, atas kekacauan yang kau buat" balas wanita tersebut

"Getsuga Tenshou"

"Sode no Shirayuki"

"Nah ayo kita berantas Mahluk-mahluk tak berguna itu" ucap nenek Kira yang disambut anggukan dari kelima gadis tersebut dengan Zanpakutou masing-masing. Dalam sekejap saja Hollow-hollow yang ada segera musnah dan dengan bantuan Ishida Uruyu dan juga Orihime yang keluar dari persembunyiaan di semak-semak bersama Ishida tadi.

"O..orihime" terial Rukia senang sambil menghampiri sahabat lamanya itu

"Lama tak jumpa Kuchiki-san" ucap Orihime dalam hati dengan senyumannya itu walaupun dalam hati ada rasa cemburu melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang bahagia melihat Rukia.

"Apa kabar Kuchiki-san ah sepertinya melihatmu kami harus memanggilmu Kuchiki Taichou" ucap Ishida

"Hahaha tidak..tidak aku masih sama masih menjadi Rukia seperti 5 tahun yang lalu".

"Kau curang Midget Taichou, kenapa kalau aku harus memangilmu dengan embel-embel Taichou"Protes Ichigo

"Khusu kau beda Ichigo" ledek Rukia

"Dasar Midget" ucap Ichigo sambil mencubit pipi Rukia gemas, sudah lama ia ingin melakukannya. Ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggunya

"Sakit jeruk" ucap Rukia sambil meninju perut Ichigo.

"Ehm" ucap Ishida "sepertinya kalian tak ingin diganggu untuk saling melepas rindu" komentar Ishida yang disambut oleh anggukan dari Orihime.

"Sampai besok Inoue" ucap Ichigo

"Ya, sampai bertemu besok. Jangan bangun kesiangan lagi Kurosaki-kun" peringat Inoue

"Ya. Besok tak akan terulang Inoue" balas Ichigo

"Cih kau masih saja menyusahkan orang lain Kurosaki" Ucap Ishida sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya

"Berisik, kau mata 4" balas Ichigo

"Kami pulang dulu ya Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san" pamit Orihime yang kemudian menghilang bersama dengan Ishida.

"Sudah 5 tahun Rukia" guman Ichigo sambil mengenggam tangan Rukia dan mengajaknya ke depan sebuah danau buatan di tengah taman.

"Kau tak berubah Ichigo" ucap Rukia

"Ehm begitulah" ucap Ichigo dengan senyuman di wajahnya "Kau juga tak berubah Rukia"

"Aku tambah tinggi looh" ucap Rukia

"Ah, tak ada bedanya" balas Ichigo

"Dasar jeruk, akui sajalah aku bertambah tinggi" balas Rukia tak mau kalah

"Hei, sekali midget tetap saja midget" ledek Ichigo

"Kau jahat!" ucap Rukia sambil memukul-mukul lengan Ichigo, tiba-tiba saja Ichigo mengenggam tangan Rukia

"Rukia.." ucap Ichigo sambil menatap tajam kedalam kedua bola mata Rukia yang membuat Rukia Blushhing

"I..ichi" ucap Rukia malu-malu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Rukia" ucap Ichigo sambil memeluk tubuh Rukia seakan tidak mau kehilangan Rukia untuk kedua kalinya.

"A..aku juga" ucap Rukia terbata, Tangan Ichigo mengangkat dagu Rukia membimbingnya untuk lebih mendekat. Kini Rukia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Ichigo di wajahnya, begitupula dengan Ichigo. Perlahan tapi pasti Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia menuju bibir mungil Rukia dan ahkirnya mengecup dengan lembut bibir Rukia. Rukia yang kaget dan senang (Nah ketahuan lohh siapa yang mau) membalas ciuman Ichigo dengan lembut, Matahari yang terbenam membuat pemandangan yang sangat pas dengan keadaan Ichigo dan Rukia. Saat mereka melepas ciuman pertama mereka..

"Aishiteru Rukia" ucap Ichigo tegas

"Arigatou" ucap Rukia dengan senyumannya yang membuat Ichigo bingung. Rukia mengecup singkat bibir Ichigo yang membuat Ichigo melotot tak percaya. "Aishiteru yo Ichigo" ucap Rukia yang membuat hati Ichigo melompat gembira.

"Tapi Ichigo.." muncul keraguan dihati Rukia

"Ada apa Rukia?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengelus kepala Rukia

"Aku kan seorang Shinigami dan kau masih seorang manusia, walaupun kekuatanmu kembali dapatkah kita..."

"Bisa kok" ucap Yuuna

"Kenapa mesti enggak?" balas Nissa

"Kalau cinta, perbedaan dunia pun gak akan memisahkan" tambah Nica

"Jangan nyerah dong!" komentar Ai-chan

"Baru juga jadian" sambung As-chan

"SEMANGAT!kalian pasti bisa" tambah Sarah-chan

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Rukia "Reiatsu kalian juga tak ku kenal, kau mengenal mereka Ichigo?" tanya Rukia namun Ichigo hanya menggeleng.

"Mereka temanku" ucap Urahara dengan gaya khasnya yang muncul bersama Tesai, Jinta, dan Ururu

"Oh.. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian" ucap Rukia sambil membungkuk

"Ah, terima kasih atas bantuan kalian juga" sambung Ichigo.

"Tak apa,kami akan selalu mendukungmu Rukia, Ichigo." Ucap Ai-chan

"Tapi Nii-sama.." ucap Rukia ragu-ragu

"Tenanglah kalau dia bisa kuurus" jawab As-chan dengan lantang

"Siapa yang bisa mengurusku?" ucap Byakuya yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama Sakura, dan SoiFon.

"Aku" tantang As-chan "Jika kau menghalangi mereka maka kami..

"Aku menyetujui mereka kok" jawab Byakuya enteng yang membuat ke-6 gadis tersebut bersorak senang

"Yeayy misi kita berhasil" Teriak mereka berbarengan

"Rukia-nee" teriak Sakura yang turun dari gendongan SoiFon

"Sakura-chan" ucap Rukia sambil menggendong Sakura

"Siapa anak manis ini Rukia?" tanya Ichigo bingung

"Ha.. dia anak Nii-sama dan Soifon-nee ponakanku tersayang" ucap Rukia yang membuat Ichigo melongo. Hah? Byakuya? SoiFon? Anak? Tampaknya pentium 2 Ichigo kumat deeh (Yuu di bankai Ichigo)

"APA?" Teriak Ichigo tak percaya

"Ichigo! Tak usah berteriak kenapa siih?" bentak Rukia

"Jadi SoiFon,Byakuya?" ucap Ichigo tak percaya yang disambut gelak tawa oleh Urahara, Akira, Byakuya, SoiFon dan ke-6 gadis tersebut

"Jagalah Rukia" pesan Byakuya

"Selamanya" tambah SoiFon

"Jika kulihat dia bersedih kau tahu akibatnya Kurosaki Ichigo" balas Byakuya dingin sambil mengambil Sakura dari Rukia

"Takkan kulepaskan lagi kau Rukia" ucap Ichigo sambil memeluk Rukia yang membuat Rukia Blushh dan semua yang berada di sana tersenyum lega. Angin musim semi berhembus menandakan musim dingin telah berganti dengan musim semi yang indah.

_**Next seasone: Spring **_

Lonceng gereja berdenting kencang, pertanda ada suatu perayaan hari ini. Ichigo berdiri di sebuah altar bersama Issin menunggu mempelainya. Ketika pintu dibuka maka sosok mempelai wanita menggunakan gaun bewarna putih dengan rambut dikucir 2 yang sangat sederhana namun membuat sang mempelai wanita terlihat tambah cantik dan mempesona setiap mata yang memandangnya.

"Kau gugup Rukia?" bisik Ichigo yang ditanggapi oleh anggukan kecil dari Rukia.

"Jangan takut aku akan selalu bersamamu mulai sekarang, sampai selamanya" Ucap Ichigo untuk menenangkan Rukia sambil memegang tangan Rukia

"Kurosaki Ichigo akankah kau setia kepada Kuchiki Rukia dalam susah maupun sedih, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit? " tanya sang pendeta

"Ya aku bersedia"

"Kuchiki Rukia akankah kau selalu setia kepada Kurosaki Ichigo dalam susah maupun sedih, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit?"

"Ya aku bersedia"

"Kini mempelai Pria dapat mencium mempelai wanita, hendaknya apa yang telah dipersatukan tidak dapat dipisahkan lagi oleh dunia"ucap Sang pendeta Ichigo mendekat dan mencium Rukia dengan lembut kemudian menggandeng Rukia menuju kereta putih yang sudah dipesannya. Tampak seluruh Shinigami dan teman-teman Ichigo datang pada hari ini, Ishida dan Orihime yang telah bertunangan, begitu juga dengan Renji dan Tatsuki yang datang berdua. Terlihat Mizuro dan Keigo juga Chad yang tak pernah berubah.

"Tak kusangka kau dapat menikahi Kuchiki-san" ucap Keigo dengan gaya lebaynya

"Selamat Ichigo" ucap Chad datar

"Selamat Kuchiki" tambah Mizuro

"Yo Ichigo jaga si kecil ini yaa" Ucap Renji

"Rukia bersabarlah kau karena mendapatkan Ichigo" Goda Tatsuki

"Cih, apa maksudmu Tatsuki?" ucap Ichigo

"Hahaha Iya dan cepatlah menyusul ku atau Orihime Tatsuki" balas Rukia yang membuat RenTatsu blushh

"Oh My Son sudah dewasa" ucap Issin dengan gaya lebaynya yang kemudian ditenangkan oleh Yuzu

"Selamat Onii-chan, Rukia-nee jagalah Onii-chan" pinta Yuzu

"Tentu saja" jawab Rukia dengan senyuman terbaiknya

"Jaga Rukia-nee, Ichi-nii" nasehat Karin

"Terima Kasih Yuzu,Karin" ucap Rukia dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Rukia-nee jangan lupa cepat punya adik buat teman main Sakura" ucap Sakura dengan polosnya yang membuat IchiRuki Blushh

"Selamat Rukia" ucap Sarah-chan dengan senyumannya yang khas dengan pipi Chubynya

"Kalian datang" ucap Rukia dan Ichigo senang

"Tentu saja, bagaimana kami melewatkan peristiwa penting?" tambah Yuuna

"Sebenarnya kalian itu siapa? " tanya Rukia dan Ichigo penasaran

"Tak penting siapa kami" ucap Ai-chan

"Siapapun kami, kami akan selalu mendukung kisah Kalian" tambah As-chan

"Kami mendoakan yang terbaik bagi kalian" Ucap Nica

"Jika kalian memerlukan bantuan, kami akan datang" sambung Nissa

"Karena kami akan selalu mendukung kalian" balas Yuki yang datang bersama Nenek Kira.

"Terima kasih banyak" ucap Rukia dan Ichigo

Rukia melempar bunga mawar yang dari tadi dipegangnya dan diterima dengan baik oleh pasangan Renji dan Tatsuki yang membuat seluruh tamu undangan yang hadir menyoraki mereka. Begitu pula dengan Ichigo dan Rukia.

Ichigo dan Rukia menaiki kereta kuda bewarna Oranye dan Violet yang sangat kontras dan serasi, Angim musim semi pun berhembus dengan pelan mengiringi perjalanan Ichigo dan Rukia. Ini bukankah ahkir namun ini adalah awal dari perjalanan panjang mereka.

_Ingatlah, dimanapun kapanpun kami akan selalu mendukungmu_

_Ichigo, Rukia!_

**The End**

Oke deeh Yuu sadar Fic ini hancur dan banyak Typonya, Yuu nyelesaikan fic ini tanggal 20/10/2010 pukul 23:33 WIB tepat sebagai penutupan IchiRuki day's untuk nama pemeran memang sengaja Yuu ambil dari author yang Yuu dedikasikan dan OC yuu sendiri :p Yuu juga mau kasih semangat buat IchiRuki FC jangan menyerah! Perpisahan Ichigo dan Rukia mungkin saja ada arti tersendiri :D ayo S.E.M.A.G.A.T! Gomen para readers yang membaca **You are my sunshinenya **yuu sama **Shinigami at Indonesia what will happen?** Semua fic yuu masih dalam proses kok *Sekalian Promosi* Dan gomen kalau Fic ini Hancur T.T Yuu buatnya sudah dengan sepenuh hati looh selama pembuatan fic ini Yuu sudah menghabiskan 6 buah apel (Buset antara laper dan Rakus) dan 6 biji permen, Udah deeh diahkir kata Yuu hanya mau bilang...

Review Please

-Yuuna Hihara-

Ps: Review anda membantu saya dalam memperbaiki kualitas tulisan saya

Sangat berterima kasih jika para readers berkenan mereview

Hargai Tulisan saya dengan mereview

**ICHIRUKI FOREVER AND NEVER END **


End file.
